


Hard Lesson

by sasha1600



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [35]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Please what, Sergeant?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts), [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts), [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> For the Sisterhood of Bad Influences *g*

“Hooper, you’re with me.”

“Sarge?”

* * *

_The previous evening:_

“Sir!”

“Yes, Sergeant?”

“Please!”

“Please what, Sergeant?”

“I have to.... Please! Take it off...”

“You certain that’s what you want, Sergeant?”

“Yes! Sir! Please...”

“Very well, Sergeant. Let’s have it off...”

“Thank G...”

“Still didn’t say you could come.”

“What? No! Sir!”

“You’re usually more articulate, Sergeant. Something the matter?”

“Yes! I _need_ to come!”

“Not until I say so, Sergeant.”

“Sir!”

“Should have left the cock ring on, Sergeant. You’ve just made it harder for yourself.”

“Please...”

“Remember what I said, Sergeant. Come before I say, and you’re supervising Hooper tomorrow.”


End file.
